Sibling Complex
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Atobe invited his dear brat in a date. What if a certain idiotic elder brother appears in the picture? /Royal ; oneshot/


**Sibling Complex**

"I forbid you from dating that Monkey Idiot!" Ryoga's voice boomed inside the Echizen Household as a reaction for his younger brother's previous statement.

Echizen Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's not like you're a homophobe or something..." he paused; then looked at Ryoga with his eyes widening. "Wait... are you?"

"N-n-n-n-no... Of course not," he stammered, but quickly regained himself as he noticed his ego cracking. "I just... I don't like him! I would prefer you dating that Tezuka-buchou of yours instead of that... Monkey King. He's annoying... and _idiotic._"

"I know, that's why I like him. Just face it." Ryoma replied nonchalantly, grabbing a soda from the fridge and heading towards his room. "Night."

**xXx**

Atobe literally bounced around his room from closet to closet to find the perfect outfit for their date. He rummaged around the closets and cabinets to find a suitable Saturday clothes, resulting to his room being a mess, with coats, button-ups, tanks, pants, slacks and anything that Atobe has, which is _anything_, all scattered on the floor.

Yes, it's as if THE Atobe Keigo did _not_ exist. Or it's as if the world had turned _upside down_. **OR** it's as if the Monkey King had _taken_ over Atobe's body.

As he pulled cloth-to-cloth in his last walk-in closet, something finally hit him.

_'Oh my God... Ore-sama has nothing to wear!'_

Of course, it is not possible. He is Atobe Keigo after all. It's just; he doesn't have anything to wear because all of his clothes were already _worn_. No, _not_ worn out, just 'worn'. Again, after all, he is Atobe Keigo.

He called his butler, Sebastian, to have him order a new set of clothes he saw on one of his brochures, which is an _oversea_ brochure, and ordered that the clothes should be delivered in an hour.

He jumped and sprawled himself on the bed, grinning like an idiot as he imagines what would happen to his date tomorrow. Slowly, his mind was slipping to unconsciousness as the dream fairies took him away.

**xXx**

Grace yourself with Ore-sama's presence," Atobe announced as the door opened, flipping his hair elegantly. Then he smirked at no one in particular. "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na."

Ryoma closed the door as Atobe entered, mumbling a _"morning,"_ and heading to the shoe rack to get footwear. He looked up, fully knowing that his brother is somewhere upstairs. "Aniki! I'm going!"

Atobe held the door open so that the brat will exit first. Ryoma was about to go out when he felt arms circling around his neck from behind. He rolled his eyes. He perfectly knew who that is. He looked up. "Aniki."

Atobe's eyes twitched in annoyance as he saw the exchange; nevertheless, he made the twitch look _like_ an elegantly raised eyebrow, as if asking _'what the fuck is going on?'._

If Ryoga noticed the eye twitching _instead _of eyebrow rising, he did a good job in hiding it. He smirked. "I'm going."

Ryoma jumped visibly as he turned, staring at his elder brother incredulously. "What?"

Ryoga faked a pout and latched again onto Ryoma. He brushed his lips against the latter's cheek, making sure that Atobe would see. "What? I'm going with you."

Ryoma sighed. There is no point on arguing with Ryoga. He looked at his lover, silently asking for his approval. Atobe nodded, but Ryoma is pretty sure that the older man doesn't mean it. He smiled apologetically. "Fine, you may."

**xXx**

Atobe slung an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. "Ryo-"

"Chi~bi~suke~" Ryoga sang as he jumped in front of Ryoma, practically shoving a kitty stuffed toy on the latter's face. Ryoma had to tilt his head back to look at his brother's grinning face.

_'Jeez, he never changed.'_ Ryoma thought. Truth to be told, the elder Echizen is always bouncy when the two of them go outside. He let out a gentle smile on his face as he tilted his head, unaware of a fuming Monkey King beside him. "Sankyuu."

Atobe's jaw dropped at the sight of a smiling Ryoma. Never had Ryoma smiled that smile to him before! He glared at Ryoga, who glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, smirking.

Too bad, he _forgot_ that his two companions were brothers.

**xXx**

"Now, where should we eat?" Atobe murmured, silently thinking. "Oh! Ore-sama knows this-"

"Sushi," Ryoga interrupted.

Atobe wrinkled his nose at that. "As if Ore-sama would-"

"Yes, sushi!" the youngest exclaimed, making Atobe stare at him disbelievingly. The Echizen brothers started to walk, leaving Atobe, who was still staring at Ryoma's previous spot. He glared at their retreating backs, more precisely at Ryoga's, as he followed the two.

**xXx**

"You have rice in your face, Chibisuke," Ryoga stated, rudely pointing a finger at Ryoma's face as the latter was busily devouring his sushi.

Ryoma blinked as he looked up. "Where?"

Atobe turned to pick a napkin. He and Ryoma were sitting side by side, as he insisted, and Ryoga sat across his brat of a boyfriend. He turned his head back and was about to wipe Ryoma's face; but his jaw dropped at the sight of Ryoga picking the rice on Ryoma's cheek... with his _tongue._ His eyes twitched as it followed Ryoga and his sinful mouth lean back on his chair. Ryoga smiled and tilted his head, rivaling Fuji's close-eyed smile, as though nothing happened.

Ryoma just placed a hand on his (licked) cheek and stared at the Demigod in daze. "You're weird."

If Atobe forgot that the two were brothers before, now, the info was firmly planted in his Monkey Brain.

And he _doesn't_ like it one bit.

_Incest_.

At the moment, he just felt like ripping his head and throwing a punch at Ryoga.

_Poor Keigo..._

**xXx**

After their lunch, the three started to meander around the city. They went in an arcade, amusement park, and went to see an attraction. The two enjoyed the trip, as the lone one _didn't._

Atobe loathed; he thought that it would be only his and Ryoma's date, not with some idiotic _pedophile_ of an elder brother who is an _avid _fan of incest. He sighed as he looked at his smiling boyfriend.

_'At least Ryoma looked happy.'_

He stopped abruptly as he noticed that they stopped, thankful that he hadn't bumped on any of them (or else he will be Ryoga's laughing stock). He looked up and realized that Ryoga brought them in a photo booth.

Ryoga slightly jumped to glomp his brother and pressed his cheek on Ryoma's as he dragged him inside, Keigo on his tow.

"Say _'cheese'_!" Ryoga exclaimed, his hand trailing to push Atobe's face off-camera, so that only the two of them will be captured.

He smirked as his eyes connect with Atobe's annoyed glare, ignoring the fire igniting on them.

**xXx**

Ryoma is currently enjoying a cone of Vanilla ice cream as he stared at his two companions. Unbeknownst or beknownst to them, he noticed the killing aura Atobe is emitting and the smug aura for Ryoga. He also noticed that every time Keigo is about to approach him, Ryoga would interfere, but he couldn't protest as Ryoga's ability to convince hypnotizes him.

He sighed; he knew that Atobe would be mad at him for what had happened, but he couldn't help it.

Suddenly, Ryoga stood up, startling the King and Prince. There is nothing but panic drawn in his face as he chugged his soda down. "Shoot!" he started. "I still have to go to grocery!"

He gave a soft pinch on Ryoma's cheek and a wink to Atobe and ran his trek to the grocery store. The two simultaneously blinked as they stared at his disappearing figure, still dumbstruck at the previous scene.

Atobe looked at Ryoma who locked his gaze on his; then the two laughed boisterously, giving goosebumps to the other people inside the ice cream parlor.

**xXx**

"I thought this day will be ours," Atobe stated, hooking an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. He was walking the latter home. Ryoma snuggled on him, sighing in relief as he pondered the day being over... _at last._

"Un... I thought you would be angry at me," Ryoma replied hugging the older man tightly around his waist. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Atobe stopped in front of Ryoma's house and patted the younger one's head as he smiled. "It's not your fault," he managed to say as he leaned and placed a chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips.

"Goodnight," he ushered the younger to enter the house.

Ryoma smiled and stood on tiptoe as he kissed back; then he ran inside the house like a giggly high school girl, "Goodnight!"

Atobe turned and started to walk towards his own house, not bothering to call for his driver... _yet._ The smile still lingers in his lips as he walks, but slowly contorts in a creepy grin as he realized something.

A series of smirking Ryoga flashed in his head.

_'He planned this all along!'_

**xXx**

"Keigo?"

"Hey..." Atobe replied, slightly annoyed at Ryoma's lack of appreciation to his 'magnificent prowess'. "Ore-sama thanks your brother."

"What?" Ryoma stared rather incredulously at the house phone, wondering what kind of monkey had possessed his Keigo. Atobe Keigo never thanked anyone.

"Just thank him," Atobe grunted. "Goodnight, again..."

"Aa..." Ryoma muttered, still confused at the ordeal. "Night," he said as his hand prepares to put the phone down.

"I love you..." he froze midway as he heard the reply. He let a small smile grace his face as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Un... Love you too..."


End file.
